


Never Enough

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [26]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fighting Kink, Loss of Control, Making Out, Training, flirty banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: “Training room. Now.”
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621414
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Never Enough

Clary had always been incredibly annoyed by her ability to receive an injury during every mission she was placed on. She refused to believe it was her lack of skill that caused her injuries, but no one else believed her. After the last mission went wrong, Clary had entered the Institute with a laceration across her shoulder blade that was barely healdable by an iratze. Alec had to begrudgingly call Magnus in for magical rehabilitation which he gladly did. 

“The minute he’s finished, you’re training with Izzy. Iz, get her in shape. I can’t keep calling my husband here every time your girlfriend injures herself,” Alec said sternly. Izzy rolled her eyes as Alec pushed out the doors. Magnus and Izzy both seemed to sense Clary’s embarrassment as she felt a comforting hand over her injury and another on her thigh. 

“He’s just being a jerk, Clary. You know how he can be!” Izzy said. Magnus scoffed as Izzy shrugged. 

“He’s just  _ concerned _ , Biscuit. He doesn’t like when his family gets hurt.” Before Clary could argue, Magnus finished his healing and looked Clary in the eye. “You  _ are _ part of his family. Part of  _ our _ family. Also, I’m sure training with Izzy is not a punishment if it’s anything like Alexander and I training,” he teased with a raise of his eyebrows. The identical faces of disgust were quickly followed by Magnus’ bright laughter as he walked out of the infirmary. Clary felt Izzy’s warm hand press against the absence of her injury and Clary leaned into the touch. 

“Training room. Now,” Izzy ordered as she patted at Clary’s back. Clary’s eyes widened as Izzy started walking away. She hopped up from her bed and followed quickly, moving through the doors with Izzy. 

“You’re not even going to let me fully heal?” Clary challenged as Izzy moved toward the training room. Izzy shook her head as she stepped into the open room, walking to the rack of weapons hanging on the wall. She grabbed a staff and turned, tossing it into Clary’s hands before making her way to the middle of the room. Clary held it diagonally across her chest as she stood to face Izzy. “You’re not going to use a weapon?” Clary said with a raise of her eyebrow. She knew she wasn’t the best fighter, but she knew how to handle a weapon and Izzy would be a fool not to have  _ something _ . 

“Of course I am,” Izzy said. Clary saw Izzy’s bracelet uncoil as it snaked down her arm. Once it rested in her palm, Izzy wrapped her fingers together in a fist and it straightened, her own staff now in her hands. Clary gulped and tightened her grip on her own staff. “What are you waiting for?” Clary didn’t need anything else as she ran at Izzy and thrusted the top half of the staff at Izzy. She blocked every hit, even when Clary switched to the bottom half. She crouched down and swiped at Izzy’s feet, knowing that if she caught the heel correctly, she could have Izzy on her back. Izzy jumped up and landed with her knees bent and hand on the floor, her staff behind her back and ready to react. Their eyes were equal as they both stood up slowly. 

“I thought you were supposed to be challenging me?” Clary asked with a tilt of her head as she spun the staff in her hands and rested it against her shoulder. Izzy laughed and rolled her eyes before taking a step to her right. Clary squinted her eyes as she tried to calculate Izzy’s next move when Izzy stepped forward and slid her staff between Clary’s own and her body. She pulled her staff back, Clary’s following as she started to tumble forward. She caught her footing and let go of the top of her staff in favor of grabbing Izzy’s. As she tugged, Izzy’s eyes widened and Clary took the moment to swipe her staff at the back of Izzy’s knees causing them to hit the ground. She lost her grip on her staff as she fell and Clary tossed it aside. She nudged her own to Izzy’s neck, a smirk on her face. 

“Good move,” Izzy commented as she nodded her head. Before Clary could speak, Izzy grabbed at Clary’s staff and twisted, pulling it from Clary’s unsuspecting grip. She tossed it aside and hooked one leg around Clary’s ankle, pulling her to the ground. Izzy smiled triumphantly as Clary’s breath puffed out of her at the impact. Clary rested her hands on her stomach and glanced over at Izzy with a raise of her eyebrows. 

“Better move,” she complimented. Izzy smiled and held a hand out to help Clary up. Clary grabbed onto her wrist and held, her smile darkening as she pulled Izzy on top of her. She rolled over quickly, her knees straddling Izzy’s waist as she pinned her hands above her head. Izzy grunted and glared at her, squirming underneath Clary’s weight. She thrust her hips up in an attempt to push Clary off and it was incredibly effective. Clary toppled forward into a somersault to avoid colliding with Izzy’s face. She stood up with a hop and turned back toward Izzy who looked up at her from her now standing position. Izzy had her hands on her knees and a smile on her face as both of their chests heaved. 

“Have you had enough of me yet?” Izzy teased as they circled around each other. Clary brushed the hair off of her forehead and shook her head, narrowing her eyes at Izzy as she walked closer. 

“Never,” Clary growled. It must have been something in Clary’s tone of voice that had Izzy halting her steps. She looked at Clary, a hunger in her eyes that had a spike of desire shooting through Clary’s spine. Izzy pushed forward again and Clary backed up with the intensity of her stare before her back hit the pillar behind her. Izzy didn’t stop, though, pressing her body up against Clary’s and sliding her hands slowly down her arms. She stopped at Clary’s wrists, circling her fingers around them before forcing them above her head and surging forward to connect their lips. 

Clary gasped into the kiss, her hips pushing forward as if begging for Izzy’s touch and Clary moaned as Izzy’s did the same. Their hips ground against each other as their tongues battled, a clash of teeth that Clary wasn’t used to. Izzy bit down on her lip and squeezed her wrists tighter in her grasp as she nudged her knee in between Clary’s legs. Clary pushed down onto it, soft pleas escaping her lips when Izzy’s lips moved to bite and suck at her neck. Clary threw her head back into the pillar with a moan that seemed to echo through the room. When Izzy pulled back abruptly, it took everything in Clary not to whine. 

“Your room or mine?” Izzy questioned as she adjusted her shirt like nothing had happened. Clary’s chest was heaving, her arms stuck in place above her head as she watched Izzy. Izzy turned and started toward the door, leaving Clary in her shocked state. “My room it is,” she decided as she walked through the exit. Clary shook her head and pushed herself off of the pillow, chasing Izzy down with a breathless laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).
> 
> Please leave kudos if you like it and comment to make me smile.


End file.
